When ball bearings become worn or damaged, the damaged ball bearings must be removed and replaced. Various kinds of tools have been developed for removing ball bearings, but these prior art tools usually are constructed to engage either the outer or inner race at three separate locations during the removal operation. The application of these prior art tools to the damaged ball bearing usually involves difficult manipulation. The prior art bearing pullers also typically employ an impact hammer, pressure collet, or the like, for applying force during the bearing removal operation.